Аинз Оал Гоун
:"Превратить Аинз Оол Гун в вечную легенду. Если тут много героев, тогда мы вытесним их всех и дадим всему миру знать, что истинный герой — это Аинз Оол Гун! Если в этом мире есть люди сильнее нас, я найду другой путь помимо насилия. Если мы встретим мага с множеством подчинённых, мы будем использовать другой метод. Это только этап подготовки для того, чтобы все узнали, что Аинз Оол Гун — величайший, давайте постараемся вместе!" ::- Аинз объявляет истинную цель Назарика. Аинз Оол Гун (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), ранее известный как Момонга (モモンガ), является главным героем аниме Overlord. Он является лидером гильдии Аинз Оол Гун и расценивается НПС как один из 41 Всевышних существ Великой Гробницы Назарик. Он также известен как Момон, тёмный воин и лидер группы Тьма. Он является Искателем Приключений Адамантового уровня и самый сильным авантюристом в Королевстве. Внешность Аинз Оол Гун имеет внешний вид Лича, скелета нежити, лишенного кожи и плоти. Он носит сложную, черную как смоль мантию украшенную золотыми и фиолетовыми краями. Его пустые глазницы сверкают тёмно-красными огнями, а на голове он носит тёмный гкапюшён. В образе Тёмного Рыцаря, он носит черную броню с фиолетовыми и золотыми отметинами, а на спине у него виднеются красный плащ с двумя большими мечами. Личность Осторожный и скупой человек, Аинз всегда старается планировать и контролировать детали, избегая каких-либо случайных действий. Поскольку он как правило не недооценивает своих противников, он, как правило, убивает их. Попав в Новый Мир, Аинз, став настоящей Нежитью, стал гораздо более холодным и расчетливым, поскольку его эмоции подавляются. Верный своим друзьям и творениям, он стал правителем Гробницы Назарика в Новом Мире, где он выступает с определенной степенью дворянства перед его преданными последователями. Аинз делает только то, что приносит пользу только Назарику или ему, в основном этим является полезная информация или престиж. Несмотря на то, что у него есть чувство справедливости и он не презирает людей так, как его последователи, он не испытывает к ним привязанности. Помимо всего этого, он не боится смерти. Справочная информация Когда Аинз начал играть в Иггдрасиль, он был очень близок к смерти, так как играя за одну из гетероморфной рас, он был замечен, как другими игроками, которые только решили убить его. Спасённый Тач Ми, он вместе с ним и семью другими основал гильдию Аинз Оол Гун. Поскольку другие игроки рассматривали их как злых существ, они считали, что поступают правильно, став настоящими монстрами. Поскольку у Аинза не было семьи и друзей, он посвятил всю свою жизнь игре и своей гильдии. Он использовал всё своё время и деньги, чтобы продолжать играть. Даже не смотря на то, что все остальные члены гильдии покинули её, он остался и продолжал следить за базой гильдии, известной, как Великая Гробница Назарик, в надежде, что они в один прекрасный день вернуться в игру. Хронология Арка Короля Нежити Арка Тёмного Воина Арка Кровавой Валькирии Арка Героев Людоящеров Арка Двух Лидеров Арка Мужчин Королевства и'' [[Overlord Том 6|Арка Мужчин Королевства II'']] Арка Захватчиков Великой Гробницы Арка Уничтожения Заклинателя Магии Прочее * Момонга переименовывает себя в Аинз Оол Гуна, чтобы члены его гильдии смогли узнать о его существовании. * Будучи Авантюристом, он получил прозвище "Темный герой" из-за его черных доспех и его боевых способностей. * Его настоящее имя, когда он ещё был человеком, Сатору Судзуки. * В интернет-романе, Аинз считался одним из Тринадцати Героев. Цитаты * (Администрации Аинз Оол Гун): "Should we get going, symbol of our guild? No, that’s not it. let us go, symbol of our guild." * (Демиургу): "Эти звезды созданы, чтобы украсить меня... наверное, это так. Я сделаю всё, чтобы заполучить эту шкатулку с драгоценностями, которая никому не принадлежит" * "Ты смеешь гнаться за маленькими девочками, но тебе не хватает мужества дать отпор врагу?" '' * ''"Не вызывай здесь никаких проблем. Если не послушаешь моего совета, в следующий раз ты и твоя страна сгорите вместе." '' * (Альбедо о людях): ''"Что ж... встретив здесь людей, я смог собрать достаточно сочувствия, чтобы относиться к ним как к насекомым... Но побеседовав с ними, я начинаю видеть в них мелких животных." * (Нигуну): "Ах да, сделка, которую я упомянул. Я надеюсь, что вы молча отдадите свои жизни, так вы сможете избежать боли. Иначе, если будете сопротивляться, а это с вашей стороны будет очень глупо, вам придётся заплатить цену." * (Членам гильдии): "My friends, what do you think about me hogging this glorious name? Will you be happy? Or displeased? Tell me if you have any feedback, tell me this name isn’t mine alone. I will change back and use Momonga without hesitation." * (Альбедо о Шэллтир): "Я тот, кто известен как Лидер гильдии Аинз Оол Гун. В ПВП я почти наверняка одержу победу... даже обладатели безупречных билдов мне не ровня. Как я могу проиграть той, кто полагается исключительно на характеристики? Более того, важнее всего, что у меня была крепкая связь с Пероронтино. Знай же, Шэллтир, что битва выиграна ещё до того, как началась." * (Черному Писанию) “I will definitely make you deeply regret your own foolishness. Do not think you can get away so easily when you anger us, Ainz Ooal Gown.” * (Самому себе): "Я — Аинз Оол Гун. На карту поставлено это имя, я не могу проиграть.." * (Шэллтир): "Осознай уже это, Шэллтир. Ты сражаешься с Аинз Оол Гуном, объединённой мощью 41 Высшего существа. У тебя не было шанса на победу с самого начала." * (Шэллтир): "A magician does not reveal his tricks." Галерея en:Ainz Ooal Gown Категория:Тьма Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Игроки Категория:Создатели Категория:Нежить Категория:Повелитель Категория:Лидеры Гильдий Категория:Авантюристы Категория:Некроманты Категория:Заклинатели магии Категория:Аинз Оол Гун Категория:Государи Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Страницы с иностранным текстом